Between Gakuen Alice and Naruto
by Hyuuzu
Summary: Hari ini, Mikan and friends akan pulang ke Tokyo karena masa liburan mereka memang sudah habis. ## COMPLETE.
1. Menuju Konoha

Oh ya, ceritanya Mikan and friends 15 tahun ya! Jadinya seimbang deh ama Naruto Shippuden. Saskay / ayam juga ada di Konoha.

Summary: Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, dan Ruka lagi liburan ke Konoha dan sesuatu terjadi di sana! Gimana ceritanya ya? Baca aja!

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice bukan punyaku tapi punya Eguchi Tachibana, (kalau gak salah, aku lupa sih) Naruto juga bukan punyaku tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto, Internetnya juga bukan punyaku tapi punya warnet, listriknya juga bukan punyaku tapi (yg bayarnya) Okaasan-ku, laptop punya ayahku, ( dasar author bener2 gax modal), tapi tenaga ngetik sama 'Between Gakuen Alice and Naruto' punyaku.

Warning: OOC, Gak terlalu AU yang AU Cuma pesawat dan bandara, lingkungan Gakuen Alice juga modern (emang modern kan?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Between Gakuen Alice and Naruto –judul gak nyambung sama ceritanya-

Story by: Hyuuzu-chan

Rated: K

Genre: Friendship, Humor

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1: ****Menuju Konoha**

Mikan Sakura, 15 tahun, hari ini senang.... sekali. Pasalnya, dia dan ketiga sahabatnya (baca: Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka) akan pergi ke Konoha besok. Kata Pak Narumi, mereka dikasih bonus jalan-jalan ke Konoha selama beberapa hari karena mereka sudah berkelakuan baik.

Sebenarnya Mikan sendiri bingung Konoha itu di mana. Tapi dia senang-senang aja tuh, dan seperti gak ada beban. Dirapikannya koper dan baju-bajunya. Dia tak sabar menunggu hari esok.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Pagi ini, Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, dan Ruka diantar secara khusus naik BMW. Untuk mengantar kepergian mereka ke bandara Tokyo. Siapakah yang menyetir? Tentu aja supir lah. Selama di perjalanan, mereka berempat mengobrol.

"Luca-pyon, kamu tetap bawa kelinci itu?" tanya Mikan heran kepada Ruka yang sedang mengelus-elus kelincinya.

"Iya, dia ini kan temanku," kata Ruka. Hotaru membuka bukunya dan berkata, "Aku baca di buku, di bandara dan pesawat kita nggak boleh bawa binatang,"

Ruka sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, dan dia mulai panik. "Gimana dong? Aku gak mau kalau gak bawa dia," katanya dengan muka yang sedikit sedih+panik. Karena iba, Mikan dan Hotaru ikut-ikutan panik deh nyari solusi. (Hotaru? Panik? OOC banget tuh)

"Gampang," sela Natsume diantara kepanikan-kepanikan itu.

Ruka mulai cerah mukanya. "Gimana? Gimana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kita panggang aja jadi kelinci panggang pakai alice 'Fire'-ku. Kan bisa dibawa naik pesawat, kalau kita lapar juga bisa dimakan," sarannya.

Mikan dan Hotaru manyun. Cakep-cakep tega! Ruka sendiri langsung mendekap erat kelincinya. "Aku gak akan terima siapapun ganggu kelinciku! Akan kupanggil beruang untuk menerkam orang-orang yang telah mengganggu kelinciku!" teriaknya.

Tiba-tiba Mikan dapat akal. "Begini saja......"

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Sampailah keempat sekawan tadi di bandara Tokyo. Supir BMW itu langsung menurunkan mereka secara paksa (waduh?) di sana. Mulai dari sini, mereka harus mengurus diri mereka sendiri.

Pertama-tama, mereka check in dulu dan meletakkan koper-koper mereka di tempat check in. Tapi Mikan tetap bawa tas tangan bentuk kelinci putih. (!)

Akhirnya, mereka berempat berhasil naik pesawat dengan membawa tuh kelinci. Tadi hampir ketahuan ama pramugari pas mau take off. Gara-garanya, Ruka ngasih makan kelincinya di pesawat dan kepergok ama pramugari yang kebetulan lewat. Pas pramugari ngecek ke tempat duduk Ruka, kelincinya udah pura-pura jadi tas lagi.

Pesawatpun lepas landas menuju bandara Konoha.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Selama di pesawat, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, dan Natsume tidur dan gak ngelakuin aktivitas apapun.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Pesawat yang landing membangunkan Mikan dan teman-temannya.

_Selamat datang di Bandara Konoha__. Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 9.30 A. M. Bla bla bla bla bla...._ (author lupa)

Mikan dan teman-temannya ngambil barang dulu dari bagasi. Mereka gak berjauhan sama sekali, alasannya takut hilang nanti, inikan daerah orang (?) Habis ngambil barang, Mikan and friends nyari jemputan. Kata Pak Narumi nanti bakal ada yang jemput mereka dari bandara. Tapi dari tadi gak kelihatan penjemput mereka. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil duduk di kursi ruang tunggu.

Tiba-tiba ada pemuda berambut panjang dan berbaju putih muncul. Di leher pemuda tersebut, ada papan nama yang tulisannya gini gede-gede, "JEMPUT UTUSAN DARI GAKUEN ALICE". Anehnya, pemuda itu menunduk terus sepanjangan jalan. (Yaiyalah malu gitu loh, pakai gituan di leher). Di belakang pemuda itu ada seorang gadis berambut coklat dan dicepol dan bajunya berwarna senada dengan si pemuda sedang membawa papan yang tulisannya, 'PENJEMPUT UTUSAN GA'. Gadis itu sama lesunya dengan pemuda itu. (Jelas,malu juga dong) Nah, di belakang mereka ada atmosfer yang berbeda, yaitu seorang pemuda berambut super nge-bob dan berbaju full hijau yang bersemangat bawa papan yang tulisannya, 'GAKUEN ALICE, WHERE ARE YOU?' dan teriak-teriak, "Gakuen Alice! Gakuen Alice!" (You-know-who)

"Eh, eh, kayaknya mereka jemput kita deh," gumam Mikan. Hotaru, Ruka, sama kelinci Ruka noleh. Natsume nggak, dia mah sibuk makan roti sambil cuekin teman-temannya.

"Kamu yakin? Apa orang Konoha itu norak-norak macem mereka ya?" tanya Ruka. Mikan, Hotaru sama kelincinya ngangkat bahu (kelinci bisa ngangkat bahu?). Tanpa ragu-ragu mereka berempat (Natsume diseret) deketin 3 makhluk ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto itu.

"Hmm, ohayou, maaf numpang tanya, ini mau jemput orang-orang dari Gakuen Alice ya?" tanya Hotaru memastikan.

Pemuda berambut panjang mengangguk. Lalu si rambut nge-bob langsung menyambar, "Iya. Kalian ya?" tanya si rambut nge-bob.

"Hmm, ya begitulah. Kenalkan mereka teman-temanku." Kata Hotaru. Hotaru menyalami Neji, Lee, pada saat mau nyalamin Tenten, Tenten gak nyambut tangan Hotaru soalnya dia sibuk ngelihatin Natsume yang diseret-seret Mikan, _Gile tuh cowok cakep bener... _batin Tenten. (Yang udah baca komiknya pasti tahu Natsume seganteng apa waktu makan permen jadi lebih besar 3 tahun ituloh)

Neji sadar kalau Tenten ngelihatin Natsume yang gak tahu kalau lagi dilihatin. Neji berdehem ngebuyarin lamunan Tenten (ciyeee... Neji cemburu, hehe)

Tenten sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian balas nyalamin Hotaru. Akhirnya mereka sudah selesai berkenalan.

Ketika Neji kenalan sama Natsume dan Natsume menyebutkan clan-nya, Neji terkejut bukan main. "Clan kamu Hyuuga?" tanyanya. Natsume mengangguk.

"Kok kamu gak punya byakugan?" tanya Lee penasaran.

Natsume heran. "Byakugan itu apa?" tanyanya. Team 9 berpandangan.

"Mungkin Cuma kebetulan nama clan-nya saja yang sama, buktinya dia nggak punya byakugan kan," terang Tenten. Neji ngangguk-ngangguk.

Mikan mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa sih yang kalian bisik-bisikin?" tanyanya.

"Oh nggak, nggak. Kami harus mengantar kalian ke Hyuuga Mansion –tempat kalian akan menginap selama di Konoha- sekarang," kata Neji.

"Naik apa?" tanya Mikan.

"Jalan kaki. Memangnya naik apa?" Lee balik bertanya.

"Hm, apa gak ada mobil atau minimal sepeda motor lah," balas Hotaru. Team 9 bingung.

"Sepeda motor dan mobil itu apaan sih?" tanya Tenten heran. Mikan and friends juga heran bukan main. _Bused dah!_ Kata mereka dalam hati.

Ruka pun jelasin. "Mobil itu alat transportasi yang ada bannya 4 pakai mesin dan dijalankan satu supir. Biasanya bisa nampung 4 orang atau lebih. Nah, kalau sepeda motor itu..." penjelasan Ruka diputus Lee. "Nggak usah dilanjutin, ntar kamu capek. Sayangnya di sini gak ada yang namanya mobil sama apa tadi? Sepeda motor?" kata Lee. Ruka mengangguk.

"Kalau kalian mau bepergian dengan cepat gimana?" tanya Natsume.

"Kami biasanya jalan kaki biasa, atau pakai jurus perpindahan super cepat, tapi bukan orang sembarangan yang bisa. Cuma orang-orang tertentu aja." Terang Neji.

"Tunggu. Jurus? jangan-jangan kalian ini ninja ya?" tanya Hotaru. Giliran team 9 yang ngomong barengan dalam hati, _bused dah! Dateng kesini gak tahu kalau ini desa ninja?_

"Tentu saja, ini kan desanya para shinobi," kata Tenten. Mikan langsung ketakutan.

"Kalau ada perang gimana?" tanyanya.

"Kalau sekarang sih desa ini aman. Perang itu jarang soalnya," kata Lee. Mikan and friends ngangguk-ngangguk kayak burung celepuk.

"Ya sudah,kita langsung ke Hyuuga Mansion aja ya." Kata Tenten. Mikan and friends gruduk-gruduk nyeret koper ngikutin Team 9 yang jalan duluan di depan.

Mereka ngelewatin rumah-rumah orang. Hotaru sibuk mengambil banyak foto di sana. Menurut Hotaru and friends baju orang-orang Konoha itu aneh-aneh begitu pula sebaliknya. Bahkan ada anak kecil lari-lari trus narik-narik rok Mikan dan ngomong, "Kak, kakak salah minum obat ya?"

Sampailah mereka ber-7 di Hyuuga Mansion. Natsume and friends kenalan dulu sama anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata sama Hanabi sedikit 'terpesona' ngelihat kecakepan Natsume yang anehnya gak tahu kalau lagi diliatin kakak beradik itu. Neji pun memecahkan atmosfer 'pesona-pesona' itu dengan mengajak Natsume and friends ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk naruh barang-barang dan mandi.

Karena seksi konsumsi diserahkan kepada team 7 (termasuk Sai), maka Mikan and friends dikenalin Hinata sama Team 7 –Sakura juga sedikit terpesona loh ngeliat Natsume- trus mereka ber-4 diajak makan ke 'Ichiraku Ramen' sama Team 7 juga. (atas permintaan Naruto)

Sampailah mereka di 'Ichiraku Ramen'

Naruto makannya lahap banget kayak gak makan 1 minggu. Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya Cuma "Tambah lagi!" atau "Itadakimasu!"

Sasuke gak nyentuh ramennya sama sekali dan ngeliat lurus ke depan.

Sakura lagi makan tapi kayaknya gak sreg soalnya Naruto makan bunyinya keras banget, selain itu dia juga lagi mikir, _kok bisa sih ada Sasuke kedua di Gakuen Alice?_

Sai diem aja and sibuk ngambar.

Natsume diem juga. Dia Cuma makan biasa aja kayak gak terjadi apa-apa.

Ruka main remi sama kelincinya.

Hotaru sama Mikan awalnya diem, trus akhirnya Mikan memecah suasana aneh ini.

"Sasuke-san kok gak makan?" tanya Mikan. Sakura buru-buru nyahut, "Oh, Sasuke-kun gak suka ramen! Dia sukanya TOMAT!"

"Oh..." kata Mikan. Diam lagi.

"Gimana ramennya, enak?" tanya Naruto. Kayaknya dia udah selesai makan tuh.

"Enak, sayangnya kelinciku gak bisa ikut makan sih," sahut Ruka.

"Kelincimu lumayan lucu. Boleh aku lukis?" tanya Sai. Ruka ngangguk, trus Sai ngambar tuh kelinci yang udah masang pose (waduh?)

"Eh, kalian ini ninja ya?" tanya Mikan memastikan. Team 7 berpandangan.

"Tentu saja! Kami ini ninja," kata Sakura. Mikan ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Kalian gak ada misi?" tanya Ruka.

"Misi untuk kami dihapuskan dulu karena kami harus menyambut kalian," kata Naruto. "Gak seru kalau gak ada misi!" keluhnya. Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan menjitak keras kepala Naruto.

"Naruto! Tidak sopan!" kata Sakura. Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Ittai, Sakura-chan!" keluhnya.

"Baka dobe," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Kau..." kata Naruto bersiap untuk memukul Sasuke dan dicegah Sakura.

"Wah, sudah saatnya utusan GA istirahat, iya kan Mikan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau kalian masih sibuk sih gak apa-apa kok," jawab Mikan.

"Nggak, nggak kok. Naruto, anter mereka pulang," suruh Sakura.

"Ng... nggak usah, kami bisa pulang sendiri," kata Hotaru.

"Tapi apa nanti kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura. Ruka and friends senyum.

"Baik, baik. Kami pergi ya, ntar ganggu kalian lagi. Misi," kata Mikan and friends kemudian pergi.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriak Sakura. Terlambat, Mikan and friends udah kabur duluan sambil nyeret Natsume yang cuek bebek aja. "Baka," kata Sasuke dingin. "Apa mereka lupa kalau Konoha itu luas,"

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Mikan and friends (sepertinya) sedang berjalan menuju Hyuuga Mansion. Tapi setelah mereka sadar...

"Tunggu. Ini taman yang tadi kan?" tanya Ruka. Mikan, Hotaru sama Natsume noleh ke arah taman. Iya, mereka udah ngelewatin tuh taman sebanyak 3 kali.

"Sepertinya kita tersesat deh," kata Natsume. Hotaru sama Ruka ngelongo. Mikan kambuh deh penyakit paniknya.

**TBC** (singkatan dari: au**T**hor sebenarnya **B**elum puas, tapi takut **C**hap-nya kepanjangan)

Gimana chapter 1 lucu gak? (hehe pede) Tunggu aja ya chap. 2 nya, tau lucu or nggak, lihat aja nanti, wekekekekek. a/n banyak kuhilangkan karena kata temen-temen author nganggu ceritanya (iya juga ya, arigatou temen-temen author!) Terus, maaf di antara dialog deskripsinya gak banyak soalnya author gak terlalu pinter ngarang deskripsi. Oh ya, mulai chapter 3 ke atas ratednya naik jadi T. Genrenya juga ganti dari Humor jadi Romance, coz lucunya ilang, hehe. Ja and jangan lupa REVIEW habis baca! Arigato!


	2. Kabur!

Summary: "Apa! Gimana nih, nanti kita gak bisa pulang ke Tokyo gimana?" kata Mikan panik. "Apalagi ini desa ninja. Kalau tiba-tiba ada perang gimana?" CROSSOVER. Gakuen Alice x naruto. RnR please!

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice bukan punyaku tapi punya Eguchi Tachibana, (kalau gak salah, aku lupa sih) Naruto juga bukan punyaku tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto, Internetnya juga bukan punyaku tapi punya warnet, listriknya juga bukan punyaku tapi (yg bayarnya) Okaasan-ku, laptop punya ayahku, ( dasar author bener2 gax modal), tapi tenaga ngetik sama 'Between Gakuen Alice and Naruto' punyaku.

Warning: OOC, Gak terlalu AU yang AU Cuma pesawat dan bandara, lingkungan Gakuen Alice juga modern (emang modern kan?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Between Gakuen Alice and Naruto –judul gak nyambung sama ceritanya-

Story by: Hyuuzu-chan

Rated: K

Genre: Friendship, Humor

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter ****2: Kabur!!!!**

"Sepertinya kita tersesat deh," kata Natsume. Hotaru sama Ruka ngelongo. Mikan kambuh deh penyakit paniknya.

"Apa! Gimana nih, nanti kita gak bisa pulang ke Tokyo gimana?" kata Mikan panik. "Apalagi ini desa ninja. Kalau tiba-tiba ada perang gimana?"

"Gak usah dramatisir," kata Natsume. "Tanya saja orang-orang disekitar sini, dimana Hyuuga Mansion. Gampang kan?" jelasnya lagi.

"Kamu itu baru ngomong kalau keadaan gawat ya Nat," kata Hotaru. Tiba-tiba kelinci Ruka mendadak sweat dropped.

"Eh ada apa kelinci?" tanya Ruka. Tuh kelinci ngomong pake bahasa kelinci sama Ruka. Tiba-tiba Ruka jadi ikut sweat dropped.

"Kenapa kalian?" tanya Mikan.

"Ka-kata kelinci ada anjing raksasa mendekat," jelas Ruka. Mikan ikutan sweat dropped.

GUK! GUK! GUK! GUK!

"KABUR!" teriak Mikan ngomando. Spontan Mikan and friends lari secepat-cepatnya dikejer tuh anjing raksasa.

"Kok tiba-tiba ada anjing sih?" tanya Hotaru sambil lari.

"Gak tau! Bukan aku yang pelihara tuh anjing raksasa kan?" bantah Mikan.

"Hei Hota! Mana alat-alat buatanmu?" tanya Natsume.

"Ketinggalan di Gakuen Alice!!" kata Hotaru asal.

"Gimana nih? Nat, bakar dong tuh anjing jadi anjing panggang!" suruh Ruka sambil mendekap kelincinya.

"Nanti kalau yang punya minta ganti gimana? Kamu dong ajak ngomong tuh anjing pakai 'Animal Pheromone' kamu!" kata Natsume. Baru kali ini dia sedikit cerewet.

Ruka langsung stop. Kayaknya dia baru inget kalau punya 'Animal Pheromone' (bused? Hilang ingatan ya?) Yang lainnya ikut berhenti di depan anjing yang menggeram-geram.

Ruka langsung mengeluarkan 'Animal Pheromone'nya.

**Beberapa menit kemudian...**

Natsume, Hotaru, sama Mikan langsung terkena penyakit kronis yang bernama 'ill fill' lihat Ruka meluk tuh anjing dengan sok lebay. _Gak apalah, asal tuh anjing berhenti ngejar,_ desah Mikan.

"Akamaru?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara lirih dari mulut seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan cat warna merah di wajah dari belakang Hotaru and friends. Kayaknya dia pemilik anjing itu, dan kayaknya juga dia juga terkena penyakit super kronis yang bernama 'shock' liat anjingnya dipeluk mesra (hoek!). dengan beringas dia ngedeketin Ruka dan Akamaru.

"Hei cowok genit! Ngapain kamu peluk-peluk anjingku! Nggak ada cewek lain apa! Lagian anjingku itu COWOK! COWOK!" sembur tuh pemuda di depan Ruka yang udah sembuh dari ke-leboy-an nya.

"Ma-maaf, aku bukannya bermaksud—" bantah Ruka. Mikan, Hotaru sama Natsume langsung ngedeketin Ruka dan cowok berambut coklat itu.

"Maaf, biar kami jelaskan..." kata Mikan. "Tapi sebelumnya kita kenalan dulu. Aku Sakura Mikan, yang ini Imai Hotaru, Hyuuga Natsume, dan yang itu Nogi Ruka," katanya. Cowok itu mendelik tajam pada Ruka yang mengkeret ditatapin sedemikian rupa oleh tuh cowok, kemudian berkata, "Aku Inuzuka Kiba. Terus? Kenapa teman kalian ini memeluk anjingku?"

"Ehem, jadi begini..." kata Hotaru. "Tadi kami dikejar anjingmu. Lalu rekan kami ini memiliki Alice yang bernama..."

Kiba langsung memotong, "Tunggu. Apa itu 'Alice'?" tanyanya.

"Itu kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh sebagian orang," kata Hotaru. "Ya, rekan kami ini memiliki Alice yang bernama 'Animal Pheromone'. Jadi dia bisa mengendalikan hewan-hewan semau hatinya. Lalu dia mempengaruhi anjingmu agar tidak mengejar kami lagi. Yah jadilah seperti itu... dia nggak ada niat buat macarin anjingmu kok," jelas Hotaru.

"Oh..." kata Kiba. Mikan and friends ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu ya. Semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi, Mikan-san, Hotaru-san, Natsume-san, dan..." Kiba mendelik ganas ke Ruka yang sweat dropped, "Ruka-san," lanjutnya. Kiba segera menaiki Akamaru. "Ayo Akamaru! Kita pergi sekarang!" dan Kiba langsung menghilang. Mikan and friends tersenyum lega.

Tunggu.

"Hotaru!! Kenapa kamu gak bilang tadi kalau kita kesasar?" bantah Mikan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Rambutnya yang dikuncit dua bergoyang-goyang.

"Mana ku tahu, aku lupa! Kalian juga sih yang gak ngomong apa-apa!" kata Hotaru membela diri.

"Kan tadi Hota yang ngomong jadi wakil kita! Siapa tahu Kiba-san tadi tahu dimana Hyuuga Mansion!" kata Mikan lagi.

"Kamu juga nggak kasih tahu sama sekali!" kata Hotaru.

Ruka dan Natsume geleng-geleng kepala, lalu mendesah dan berkata serempak, "Kesasar lagi, deh..."

**TBC**

Hiks... Gak ada yang ripiu ya? Gak papa deh, walau gak ada yang ripiu nih pik tetep bakal author selesaiin XD. Sedih juga sih gak ada yang ripiu, T­_T tapi gak papa deh. Ada nee-chan – nee-chanku yang setia ripiu pake' mulut (alias nyerewetin fic orang) sama Yuki () my best friend yang males buka internet jadinya reviewnya juga pake' mulut. Hehe.

Gyahahaha Mikan and friends tetep nyasar... Oh ya, mumpung author inget mulai chapter 3 ratednya ganti bukan K lagi tapi T. Trus genrenya ganti dari Humor jadi Romance, unsur lucunya hilang mulai chap. 3. keep reading it, Minna! And review!! Plis..... ;)


	3. Fight for Love!

Wah, batal-batal! Tetep ada Humornya kok! Soalnya ga bisa jauh dari Humor XP Tapi ratednya doang yang naik jadi T. Buat yang review makasih ya -lonjak-lonjak kegirangan-

Summary: "Hiks... aku mau pulang..." tangis Mikan. Hotaru diam aja. Natsume diam aja juga. Ruka bingung, terus akhirnya dia meluk Mikan. Natsume mendelik sedikit tapi dia langsung berpaling seperti biasanya. CROSSOVER. Gakuen Alice x Naruto. RnR please!

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice bukan punyaku tapi punya Eguchi Tachibana, (kalau gak salah, aku lupa sih) Naruto juga bukan punyaku tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto, Internetnya juga bukan punyaku tapi punya warnet, listriknya juga bukan punyaku tapi (yg bayarnya) Okaasan-ku, laptop punya ayahku, ( dasar author bener2 gax modal), tapi tenaga ngetik sama 'Between Gakuen Alice and Naruto' punyaku.

Warning: OOC, Gak terlalu AU yang AU Cuma pesawat dan bandara, lingkungan Gakuen Alice juga modern (emang modern kan?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Between Gakuen Alice and Naruto –judul gak nyambung sama ceritanya-

Story by: Hyuuzu-chan

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Humor, Romance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter ****3: Fight for Love!**

"Hotaru!! Kenapa kamu gak bilang tadi kalau kita kesasar?" bantah Mikan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Rambutnya yang dikuncit dua bergoyang-goyang.

"Mana ku tahu, aku lupa! Kalian juga sih yang gak ngomong apa-apa!" kata Hotaru membela diri.

"Kan tadi Hota yang ngomong jadi wakil kita! Siapa tahu Kiba-san tadi tahu dimana Hyuuga Mansion!" kata Mikan lagi.

"Kamu juga nggak kasih tahu sama sekali!" kata Hotaru.

Ruka dan Natsume geleng-geleng kepala, lalu mendesah dan berkata serempak, "Kesasar lagi, deh..."

"Jangan berkelahi dong, kita kan sama-sama salah," kata Ruka melerai dua sahabat itu. Mikan pengen nangis.

"Hiks... aku mau pulang..." tangis Mikan. Hotaru diam aja. Natsume diam aja juga, ja'im gitu loh (udah darurat masih sempet ja'im!). Ruka bingung, terus akhirnya dia meluk Mikan (ahem!) Natsume mendelik sedikit (AHEM! Natsu cemburu sama Mikan!) tapi dia langsung berpaling seperti biasanya.

"Jangan nangis dong. Udah gede masih aja suka nangis. Nanti kita pasti bisa pulang kok." Kata Ruka perhatian, lalu melepas pelukannya dari Mikan yang masih sesenggukan.

Natsume tiba-tiba mendekati Mikan dan menjitak Mikan. "Eh Polkadot, cengeng banget sih. Cuma kesasar juga," kata Natsume cuek. Mikan mengelus-elus bagian kepala yang dijitak Natsume. "Sakit! Dan sudah kubilang dari kita waktu masih kecil, kalau jangan panggil aku Polkadot, namaku Mikan! Mikan!" bantahnya. Tiba-tiba Natsume memegang dagu Mikan dan mendekatkannya ke kepalanya (Natsume GANAS!) membuat Ruka (**Inner Ruka**: Natsume!! Beraninya dia!) dan Hotaru menahan nafas. Mikan juga menahan napas karena shock dan _blushing_ karena wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Natsume.

"Apa kau lupa," kata Natsume. "Aku juga pernah berkata kalau kau tak boleh protes dengan kata apapun yang kupakai untuk memanggilmu, mengerti?" katanya, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Mikan. (**Inner Natsume**: Hahahahaha! Dia _blushing_! Berhasil!)

Mikan masih shock jadi dia diam saja. Ruka juga diam saja. (Padahal pengen mukul-mukul tanah ngelihat Natsume seberani itu) Natsume lebih lagi diam aja (padahal dia senengnya bukan main tuh). Hotaru diam juga karena bingung (?)

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan agar menunggu orang lewat di taman.

**Beberapa ****jam kemudian...**

Hotaru sama Ruka udah ketiduran di hamparan rumput taman Konoha. Natsume nguap-nguap, Mikan diam saja, kayaknya dia masih shock tuh. Natsume ngelirik jam tangannya. 16:00 P. M. Berarti pas 4 jam sudah mereka tersesat. _Masa sih gak ada orang lewat selama 3 jam?_ (Kan dipotong jalan-jalan nyasar sama ketemu Kiba, remember?) keluh Natsume. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengajak ngobrol Mikan (mumpung Ruka tidur)

"Polkadot, tumben kamu adem ayem aja?" tanya Natsume. Mikan manyun. Lalu dia menoleh pada Natsume.

"Oh ya? Aku tuh shock," kata Mikan. "Hmm... shock banget?" tanya Natsume. Mikan beneran manyun.

"Ibaratnya sama dengan shock pas Alice kamu ilang, misalnya. Aku kira aku bakalan kehilangan ci—" Mikan berhenti ngomong. "Lupain deh Nat," kata Mikan dan membenamkan mukanya diantara kakinya. Natsume sudah bisa menebak arah omongan Mikan.

Tunggu.

Di bangku taman yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka istirahat, ada sepasang muda-mudi. Yang satu berambut pirang dan dikuncir empat sedangkan yang satu lagi berambut nanas (yang sering nonton Naruto pasti tau) Dan, yang mengagetkan, mereka hendak berciuman dan tidak tahu kalau ada Mikan and friends di sana!

Natsume nyenggol-nyenggol Mikan. "Eh-eh, Polkadot..."

Mikan langsung bangkit dan berkata, "Sudah kubilang ja— Huff!" tapi kepotong karena mulutnya ditutup sama Natsume.

"Ssst... Tuh lihat," bisik Natsume dan menunjuk ShikaTema (Ya, mereka tadi Shikamaru sama Temari)

Mikan langsung melepas tangan Natsume dari mulutnya dan menghampiri ShikaTema. Natsume menarik tangan Mikan, tapi Mikan berteriak, "Lepaskan tanganku!"

Teriakan mereka menyebabkan dua hal fatal. Yang pertama, Hotaru, Ruka, sama kelinci Ruka jadi bangun dan yang kedua, ShikaTema batal ciuman.

Temari langsung menunduk malu sementara Shikamaru salting. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau ada orang lain di taman itu. Natsume menepuk dahinya sendiri, RukaHota bingung, dan Mikan menghampiri Shikamaru dan Temari. Teman-teman Mikan akhirnya mengikuti di belakang.

"Maaf mengganggu privasi kalian, tapi kami tersesat," kata Mikan. Shikamaru dan Temari bingung sesaat.

"Oh, kalian kesasar?" tanya Temari. "Iya, jadinya gimana dong? Kami gak tahu jalan pulang," kata Mikan dimelas-melasin.

"Wah, memangnya kalian nginap di mana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hyuuga Mansion," terang Hotaru sambil mengancungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Wah, kalau itu gampang!! Aku tahu di mana. Ayo ikut aku," ajak Temari. Mikan langsung tersenyum riang diikuti teman-temannya.

"Eh, tapi ada satu sarat ya," kata Temari dan menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Mikan and friends dengan pandangan jangan-bilang-siapa-siapa-!

"Apa itu?" tanya Hotaru.

Shikamaru mendesah. "Tolong jangan bilang pada siapapun kalau kami tadi—"

"Iya-iya," potong Natsume. "Kami takkan bilang siapa-siapa," lanjutnya.

Temari dan Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Baguslah. Sekarang kita berkenalan dulu," kata Temari. "Namaku Sabaku No Temari. Ini Nara Shikamaru."

"Aku Imai Hotaru, dan ini teman-temanku. Sakura Mikan, Nogi Ruka, dan Hyuuga Natsume," kata Hotaru dan menunjuk teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi!" ajak Temari. Lalu mereka semua pun pergi dari tempat itu.

**TBC**

Kurang lucu ya? Gomennasai..... Ya udah deh tanpa banyak kata, REVIEW okay!!


	4. Kembali ke Tokyo

Summary: Hari ini, Mikan and friends akan pulang ke Tokyo karena masa liburan mereka memang sudah habis. Crossover Gakuen Alice x Naruto. COMPLETE.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice bukan punyaku tapi punya Higuchi Tachibana, (kalau gak salah, aku lupa sih) Naruto juga bukan punyaku tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto, Internetnya juga bukan punyaku tapi punya warnet, listriknya juga bukan punyaku tapi (yg bayarnya) Okaasan-ku, laptop punya ayahku, ( dasar author bener2 gax modal), tapi tenaga ngetik sama 'Between Gakuen Alice and Naruto' punyaku.

Warning: OOC, Gak terlalu AU yang AU Cuma pesawat dan bandara, lingkungan Gakuen Alice juga modern (emang modern kan?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Between Gakuen Alice and Naruto –judul gak nyambung sama ceritanya-

Story by: Hyuuzu-chan

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Humor, Romance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter ****4: Kembali ke Tokyo**

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi!" ajak Temari. Lalu mereka semua pun pergi dari tempat itu.

**-O.o-**

Shikamaru dan Temari mengantar Mikan and fiends ke Hyuuga Mansion. Di sana, ada Hanabi, Hinata, dan team 7 yang menunggu kepulangan mereka.

"Ini nih, tamu kalian nyasar," kata Shikamaru cuek. Temari tersenyum. Sakura langsung merasa bersalah dan menatap Mikan and friends satu-satu.

"Aduh Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, maaf ya, gara-gara kami kalian jadi tersesat. Gara-gara Naruto juga nih," kata Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Ittai, Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dijitak dengan keras oleh Sakura. Sai dan Sasuke stay cool.

"Gak apa-apa kok Sakura-san, gak ada yang salah, justru kami yang salah, iya kan Hotaru?" bantah Mikan sambil menoleh ke arah Hotaru.

"I-iya, tidak usah dipikikan," kata Hotaru buru-buru. Sakura mendesah lega.

"Ya-ya sudah kalau begitu," suaa Hinata yang lembut memecah keheningan. "Bagaimana kalau Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan, Ruka-kun sama—" Hinata menatap Natsume lalu menundukkan kepalanya buru-buru, "Ng... Natsume-kun mandi dulu. Nanti akan aku suruh pembantu untuk menyiapkan air panas," kata Hinata.

Mikan mengangguk. "Iya, aku mau! Makasih ya, Hinata-chan!" kata Mikan riang.

"Sama-sama," sahut Hinata.

**-O.o-**

4 hari kemudian....

Hari ini, Mikan and friends akan pulang ke Tokyo. Mikan sedih sekali. Dia sudah akrab dengan Hanabi dan Hinata, bahkan mereka juga saling bertukar pengalaman. Tapi, apa mau dikata, masa liburan mereka memang sudah habis.

Siang ini, mereka akan diantar ke bandara Konoha. Hotaru, Ruka, dan Natsume sudah siap. Mikan juga. Hanabi menangis haru ketika berpisah dengan Mikan, Mikan juga. Dengan diantar Team 8 mereka pergi ke Bandara Konoha.

**-O.o-**

Sampailah mereka semua di bandara Konoha.

"Ja-jaga diri kalian," kata Hinata.

"Jangan nyasar lagi," kata Kiba.

GUK! Kata Akamaru. (**Artinya:** Dada Luca-pyon!!!)

"Terimakasih ya atas semuanya. Maaf sudah merepotkan ya..." kata Hotaru.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Nanti main lagi ya," jawab Hinata.

"Wah, sebentar lagi kami mau take off. Kami duluan ya," kata Ruka. Team 8 mengangguk. Mikan and friends pun memasuki pesawat dan perlahan-lahan pesawat mulai mengudara.

_Konoha... lumayan lah,_ kata Mikan dalam hati sambil melihat Konoha untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

**OWARI**

Tamat juga.... Hu lega... T.T Satu-satunya fic bersambung yang selesai nih, yang lainnya nyusul deh! GaJe gak? Wah... GaJe ya.... Maaf, karena author dah kehabisan ide buat lanjutin nih fic, jadi OWARI-nya dipercepat. Selain itu takut readers bosan lagi. Hehe^^

Oh iya, special thanks to:

**sakuraaimier**

**Kai Hyuuga**

**SWT **(siapa ya? Kok gak login sih?)

Dan buat para readers lainnya!

Maaf ya kalau ada salah-salah kata pada fic ini.... Sampai jumpa di fic Hyuuzu-chan berikutnya! Salam manis dari Hyuu ^.^ V (love peace)


End file.
